


Lost and Found

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert Week, Jillian being cute, Short One Shot, Swiss Army Knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: Erin never loses anything, ever.So, when after a particularly uneventful day of solving those new equations for Holtzmann in hopes of using them to build a proton packed boot (‘so I can literally kick ghosts ass, Er!) ends with a noticeable lack of hard metal in her purse, Erin can't figure it out.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Holtzbert week is truly the best holiday.

Erin never loses anything, _ever_.

  
So, when after a particularly uneventful day of solving those new equations for Holtzmann in hopes of using them to build a proton packed boot (‘ _so I can literally kick ghosts ass, Er!_ ) ends with a noticeable lack of hard metal in her purse, Erin can't figure it out.

  
The knife is small, but large enough and heavy enough to have been seen or heard if dropped somewhere. It’s not like the woman takes it out very often. Maybe occasionally to mindlessly flick the weapon open and shut, thoughts of a familiar mop of blonde hair in her head.

  
Two days later, hands carefully pulling everything out of her drawers because she might be desperate to find something important, but God forbid this office space get unruly in the process. Each file and folder comes out and reveals… nothing. Nothing at all.

  
Heavily sitting down in her leather office chair, elbows on the desk and chin rested in her hands, Erin sighs loudly on the second floor of the firehouse.

  
“What's crackin'?” Jillian slides into view on mismatched socks, hair messy from most likely sleeping in the style. They’ve only been dating for two months, but Erin’s spent the night enough to know sometimes the engineer is just too tired to take out the complex of bobby pins.

  
“Nothing.” Erin lies, groaning.

  
“Oh.” Holtz chews thoughtfully on a hot cheeto from the bag in her left hand, expression falling as she comments, “You aren't closed for maintenance? On the red? Is Aunt flow visiting? I really wanted to get laid tonight, damn.”

  
“Jill-“

  
“But,” Holtz ignores her, nearly dropping her snack as she holds one finger up and looks at Erin with widened eyes and a manic grin of sorts, “a little blood never scared me off. Think it’s time I earn my red wings babe?”

  
“Oh my god stop, I’m not on my period. I have to tell you something and I swear I would never purposely misplace something of such value to our relationship.” Erin takes a gulp of air, pushing her bangs out of her guilt ridden eyes and admitting, “I lost the Swiss army knife you gave me.”

  
Holtzmann just shakes her head and the corners of her lips turn up slightly, cheese dust and all, “Nah.”

  
“What did you just say?” Erin nearly chokes on nothing, her own blue eyes locking with Jillian’s as her girlfriend slowly explains,   
“You did not lose it. I took it out of your bag.” Thinking for a second and recognizing the glare she's getting Holtz adds, “For good reason though!”

  
The shorter of the couple actually does drop her Cheetos now, more or less throwing them the three feet onto Erin’s desk before digging in the front pocket of her washed out denim overalls.

  
The metal is polished, shiny and reflects the lights overhead. Red finish remains unmarked but cleaned, Holtz running her fingertips down it as she holds it out toward Erin. Who catches a glance at the side, taking the object and touching the newly carved surface.

  
“You engraved it.” Erin blurts out, stunned but overwhelmingly in love with the blonde fidgeting in front of her.

  
“Yup.” Jillian pops the P, rocking back on her heels. “I thought it would be, uh, romantic.”

  
“It is.” Erin assures, mouthing the words as she reads the crudely carved letters in the metal. It’s unprofessional but personal and Erin can almost see Holtz bent over her work table, trying to get the lines as straight as possible.

  
Much like the woman, they are not.

  
‘ _Holtz Loves Erin'_

  
It’s childish, sure. But it encompasses such innocence that the redhead rockets out of her chair and wraps Jillian in a tight hug, laying a quick kiss to her forehead and stating,

  
“Erin loves Holtz too.”

  
(She finds out about the vibrating attachment made the following morning, and isn't the least bit surprised.)

 

 


End file.
